Escaflowne at A Bakery
by Ztarlight
Summary: So now they're getting jobs, huh? This should get interesting. >:)
1. Default Chapter

(Hiya, everybody! I'mmmmmmm baaaa-aack!! And I'm here with another funny fic [at least I think it's funny. I hope you do too. ^_^]. I am also here  
to say that I sadly do not own Escaflowne [but if I did, BOY what a series that would be! ^_^]. I also don't own Disney World, and if Mama Rosa's   
Bakery actually exists, well I don't own that either. Anyway, enough of me. ON WITH THE FIC!)  
  
  
Escaflowne at A Bakery:  
Chapter One  
  
  
"Well, I think this is the place."  
  
Dilandau looked up at the sign that read "Mama Rosa's Bakery". The "Help Wanted" sign in the window matched the flier they had been given.  
They walked inside.  
  
It smelled like heaven. The scent of sugar and chocolate wafted up to the nose of every passer-by. Behind the counter were shelves laden with  
cookies, fudge, candies, cakes, muffins, pies, biscuts, donuts, bagels, (am I making you hungry? ^-^) caramel apples, and.............  
  
"COTTON CANDY!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Dilly's eager voice echoed throughout the mostly empty seating area. Those who were there, including Mama Rosa, gave him long, hard stares.  
Dilly looked around at the people. Feeling offended, he pulled out his flamethrower (out of mid-air, I guess. shrug) and asked innocently,   
"What?".  
  
Everyone turned away. Mama Rosa came out from behind the counter. She was a rather fat woman, dressed in a pink T-shirt, black jeans, and a   
white apron. Her brown hair was wrapped in a bun underneath her hairnet. "So," she said to the group, " whaddya want?"  
  
Everyone except Dilly replied, " A job." Dilly said, " I'm here for the cotton candy."  
  
Mama Rosa rolled her eyes. " I'm not making YOU the taste tester. Here, fill these out first." She handed the group applications.  
  
They filled them out and gave them back. "OK, let's see here..." She looked over the papers. "We got a pyro, a cyborg, a prince, a princess, some  
guy with long hair, a tomboy in a skirt, and a cat...person...? Wha? Just where are you people from, anyway? The freak show?"  
  
"Hey..."  
  
Hitomi slapped Folken in the face. "Shut up, you numbskull!" She turned to Mama Rosa. "We come from all sorts of places."  
  
Sweatdropping, Mama Rosa nodded. " I'll believe that. Okay..." she tossed aprons and chefs' hats at the group. "Here. I need all the help I can   
get. I'll give you the jobs according to...uh,well...to whatever will work. Alright...Pyro - oven."  
  
Dilly literally floated to his new position.  
  
"OK, uh, I need two taste testers---"  
  
"Memememememe!!!!" Allen stepped forward. "Oh, and uh...her too." Allen reached behind him and, coincedentally, grabbed Hitomi's hand.  
  
Mama Rosa just nodded. "Uh,okay. Yeah. Um...Cyborg - Mixer."   
  
Folken smiled. "I was hoping for that part anyway."  
  
"I don't DARE ask why." flip, flip, flip "Let's see here...Princess - cash register."  
  
Millerna smirked. "Of course. Money is truly my area." She sauntered over to the register, adding a little swing to her hips. She glanced over her  
shoulder and cast a seductive look to Allen.  
  
Mama Rosa, however, was less pleased at Millerna's act. "Uh, sorry Miss, but those aren't the kinds of buns we sell here."  
  
Millerna, now highly offended, harrumphed under her breath and stormed to her place behind the counter. " I'm ready," she gruffly replied.  
  
Mama Rosa shook her head and continued. "Okay...I need a stockboy. Princie, that's you.  
  
Van's eyes shone brightly as Mama Rosa handed him a special package. "...the...key...ohhhh..." Van skipped happily towards the back of   
the store.  
  
Mama Rosa turned to Merle. "You can do freezer stock. You have a nice fur coat to keep you warm."  
  
Merle pouted. "Why can't I be the mixer?"  
  
"Your coat is why. All your fur would fall into the batter...unless you consider a hairnet suit."  
  
Merle's heart skipped a beat as she envisioned an image of herself wrapped up in hairnets. Quickly she grabbed the freezer key and scampered  
after Van. " I'm freezing! I'm freezing!"  
  
With everyone in their proper positions, the work began and before anyone knew it, it was time to close. Except there was one problem - our   
group had no place to sleep. Mama Rosa agreed to let them sleep at the bakery, under the one condition that they don't touch the machinery or  
the food. With that problem solved, Mama Rosa left, and everyone curled up by the fire (except for Dilly, who slept IN the fire) to dream of the  
morning to come.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED   
  
  
  



	2. The Big Contest

(Hiya! I'm back again. I want to take this time to say a few thank yoo's. If it hadn't been for all the nice reviews and kind requests, sniff I never  
would have learned to type so well!!! WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHhhhhhh okay, enough of that. On with the rest!)  
  
  
Escaflowne at A Bakery  
Chapter Two - The Big Contest  
  
  
Dilly woke up in a cranky mood the next morning. The fire had gone out during the night, and Mama Rosa came banging in at 5 A.M. to get started  
on her work. "Today's a big day!" she boomed cheerfully.  
  
Dilly became even more sour. "And just what the hell is so important that I have to get up before dawn to prepare for?!?!"  
  
Mama Rosa handed out another flier. "A baking contest. Here, read it." Van took the flier and read it aloud:   
" 'Bakers wanted for the Annual Bake-off! Place - Mama Rosa'a Bakery. Date - July 29. Time - 9 A.M. sharp. Be there, or be somewhere else!' "   
  
Van gave Mama Rosa a Very Strange Look but didn't say anything. He continued:  
" '3rd place prize - a free pie or cake of your choice.  
2nd place prize - a 50$ gift certificate to Mama Rosa'a Bakery.' "  
  
Folken looked at the prices on the menu. "At this place, the 2nd and 3rd place prizes may as well be the same thing." Van continued:  
  
" 'First place prize is 100$ cash to each member of the winning party. And............  
The Grand Prize is all of the above, plus an all-expense paid trip to Disney World - plus 1,000$ spending cash to each winning team member!' "  
Van whistled. "Cool. Disney World."  
  
Mama Rosa laughed and nodded. "Yes, and there are a few open slots in case you all are interested in entering..." Everyone exclaimed in unison,  
"YES!!!!"  
  
"Alright then, get yourselves some breakfast, and meet me in the kitchen." She left. Everyone turned to the counter and looked at all of the baked  
goods to choose from. Merle sweatdropped. " Is this supposed to be a test?"  
  
#################################################  
  
  
"Ready..."  
  
(I know we can do this,) Hitomi thought.  
  
"Set..."  
  
(OK, Mr. Flamethrower, here we go!) [you probably know who THAT was...]  
  
"GO!!!"  
  
Our baking friends at long last decided to make a strawberry-chocolate cake flambe. (Sorry, I couldn't get that little accent mark thingy.) The   
flambe, of course, was suggested by Dilly. How? After Dilly used his persuasive methods, our heroes (?) decided that they would rather bake   
than fry. (If you know what I mean.)  
  
Van and Merle hurried back and forth from the stockroom to Folken's table, who worked furiously to measure the ingredients out properly. Now  
came Folken's moment in the spotlight - mixing.  
  
Now, you're all probably all dying to know exactly WHY Folken wanted to be a mixer in the first place. With the fate of the contest lying in his hands,  
he stuck out his cyborg hand, which was no longer a hand, but a beater. Folken stuck his hand in the bowl and happily whisked until the batter was  
nice and stirred. He passed the bowl to a Very Hyper Dilly, who eagerly filled the cake pans up with batter, shoved them in the oven, and tackled  
Folken.  
  
"Ack! What the---WOAH!!!" clunk "Dilandau, what the HELL was that for?!?!"  
  
Dilly smiled, his mouth covered in chocolate cake batter. " I'm lickin' the beater!" he proudly declared.  
  
This put everyone in commotion. "Oooo, really?" "I wanna lick!" "Not if I get there first!" Everyone piled on top of poor Folkie, who could only cry,  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Needless to say, our group got some pretty weird looks.  
  
A short while later, the cake was finished, and Folken regained conciousness. Dilly pulled it out of the oven and tossed it to Merle. "Hot cakes!" he  
shouted to her with a smile. Merle hurried to the freezer to cool them, only to get locked inside.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Folken used his cyborg strength to pull the door off. Merle leaped out and gave Folken a big, long bear hug (or a cat hug in this case). "Thank you,  
Folkie! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou---"  
  
"Uh, yeah, I get the picture," Folken replied as peeled Merle's claws out of his clothes. "Now, someone grab the cake and let's finish this already!"  
  
################################################  
  
  
At last, the time for judging taste had arrived. Our group's entry had already won in the "visual" category (courtesy of Dilly's method of pouring  
brandy...and then setting it on fire). Now the tasting began.  
  
Folken's cyborg arm began to twitch uncontrollably. Dilly noticed this. "Hey, Folkie," he whispered, "whaddya so nervous for? We got the   
competition beat hands-down. Allen and Hitomi said so themselves."  
  
" It's not my fault," Folken whispered back. " I've got cat fuzz in my joints. It tickles."  
  
The judges came by their booth, clearly impressed. After what seemed like a lifetime of huddling and whispering, the judges finnaly announced,  
"We declare Booth #6 the winner!!!"  
  
Dilly leaned over the edge of the table and started wailing. "WAAAAAAH!!! We're booth #9! NO FAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Folken leaned over and sweatdropped. "Uh, Dilly? You're reading it upside-down. WE'RE Booth #6."  
  
Dilly instantly shut up. "Oh, really? YEAH!!! IN YOUR FACE, PEOPLE!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Van humbly accepted the prize as Hitomi dragged Dilly out the door. "C'mon, Dilly. We've got a...plane to...catch---oh! God, you're heavy!" Hitomi  
stopped to catch her breath and looked down at Dilly, who was smiling crazily and squeezing his flamethrower in utter gleeness. "Don't you have  
anything to say for yourself?"  
  
Dilly suddenly hurled himself off the ground about 10 feet in the air and shouted, as loud as he could,  
  
"WE'RE GOING TO DISNEY WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
( So, you like? I hope so. The next fic in this series [obviously, "Escaflowne at Disney World"] is going to be a very, LOOOOOOONG fic. I can tell  
already and I haven't even written it yet! I think that because I've been there - twice - and have alot to write about. So forgive me if it takes alot of  
time to write, but Disney World is a BIIIIG place, believe me. In the meantime, my little sister, "Sugarbaby" is working on her own Esca fic, entitled,  
"Escaflowne Going Camping". She says it's going to be kinda short, but so far, I think it's very good [it's VERY funny ], and I hope you will all enjoy  
it when she DOES get off her lazy butt to start working on it a little more. Anyway, it's getting rather late [on this part of the country anyway, east  
coast for me ^-^] so I must say Good Night, or Good morning, or Good day , wherever you people are, and, well in short, have a nice day, and I  
hope you enjoyed this fic. Bye for now - Ztarzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...)  
  
  
  
  



End file.
